A Raven and a Scarlet
by Xx-DarkCrimson-xX
Summary: One of my friend's affreeze-san gave me inspiration on writing this fic and the unique writing style too. It was a snow day and Karma is walking though the park and spots Kanzaki and once they have a small talk, the snow comes down heavier. Karma x Kanzaki.


**Hey guys Crimson here and I'm doing this for one of my friends. Asked Are you willing to do Kanzaki x Karma or Kanzaki x Asano.. I dislike Asano and I decided to do Karma x Kanzaki. The story sets a year later after the assassination of Korosensei. and my Oc with make a small appearance.**

 **I also like to note that there are two writing styles in this fic. So Please enjo** y.

A lonely raven walking through a snow of beauty with nothing but silence. A scarlet tanager see's such a raven within the beauty of snow and decides to walk up to a such of a raven. The raven glances such as the scarlet tanager as it greets such of the raven and greets the scarlet tanager back.

"Hey Yukiko-san."

" Hi Karma-kun."

"Why are you out here all alone? " the scarlet tangager asked such of a raven." I just felt that I needed to be alone. " The raven said to it's scarlet friend." Whats wrong Yukiko-san? " The scarlet tanager asked such a raven.

" I'm just stressed because of my father's scolding and I felt like I needed to be alone. " The raven said softly back to the such of a scarlet tanager." Yukiko-san everyone gets stressed over family members but for me my family are in overseas which I live alone. " The scarlet tanager said to the such of a raven which made such a raven sorry for him.

" Karma-kun I'm sorry to hear that, you must get lonely." The raven said to a such of a scarlet tanager. " I'm not really bothered about that Yukiko-san, besides I got Nagisa-kun and the rest of you guys." Said such as a scarlet tanager to the raven. "Oh I almost forgot to ask you, how come your walking out here all alone?" The raven asked the such of a scarlet tanager with cautiously "Well I usually long walks when it's around between two pm and four pm.

The raven realised that t's been since she's been outside since nearly two hours, " Karma-kun what time is it?" The such of a raven asked the such of a scarlet. " Well it's half past two and do you need to go anywhere?" The scarlet tanager said to such of a raven and the snow of beauty is " Not really and lets hurry before the snow gets heavier."

The raven said to him which the scarlet grabbed the such of a raven's hand and ran towards his house. Running along with the beauty of the snow, seeking shelter to protect themselves.

Writing style changing.

Five minutes later.

 **Karma P.O.V**

" Good thing we got here just in time Yukiko-san. Just look how heavy the snow has gotten." I said to Kanzaki which she agreed. "Yeah and luckily your house is closer to where I was otherwise I'll be walking home in the storm." She replied back to me which I hugged her for warmth.

"K... Karma-kun. I want to tell you something." She said to me and I'm curious about what she wants to tell me. " Well... I kinda have a... " Before Janzaki could finish Nagisa called me.

"Hey Karma-kun are you seeing how heavy the snow has gotten? "

" Hey Nagisa-kun and yeah I just got home in time. " I began smirking because of Kanzaki being here with me.

" Thats a relief. "

" Yukiko-san says hi too."

"Say hi back for... Wait she's with you?!

"You gotta go now? Okay talk to you later Nagisa-kun. " I then hanged up and Kanzaki gave me a weird look then I gotten a text... from Kaiya

 **Kanzaki P. O. V**

I sighed because I gotten interrupted but I know these kind of things happen all the time. " Karma-kun what's wrong? " I asked him and he showed me a text which made me blush as it read

"Karma-kun and Yukiko-san up the tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G First comes love second comes marriage and here comes Kaiya-san who will be at your door in a hour."

" Oh jeeze why did Nagisa-kun tell... Now I know how she found out she's at Nagisa-kun's house." I said to myself. " Well you cannot blame Nagisa-kun for Kaiya-san for finding out, but I think it's kinda your fault for saying that I'm here with you Karma-kun." I said to him looking to my left with a small tint of red on my cheeks.

(" I could only think of two reasons why Kaiya-san is coming to see Karma. One is that she's probably wants to see us to see if we are..dating and as for the other reason she probably wants to come down to protect me.") " Yukiko-san are you okay?" Karma said to me which made me pay attention to him and I blushed because he placed his hand on my forehead. " Yeah I'm alright just thinking on what she's going to say to you once she arrives." I said to him and his mood changed back to the one before.

" Yukiko-san if that bitch tries anything I swear to god..." I grabbed his hands which made him stop talking. " You can't blame her really and Karma-kun I do kinda like you in that way." I said to him with a small blush and he backed away. " Yukiko-san, I don't know what to say." He said to me and placed both of his hands on my shoulders. " I love you Karma-kun..." " I love you too Yukiko-kun."

Hour later

 **Karma P.O.V**

" I'm pretty sure that Kaiya-san will be here soon." " What makes you think Kaiya-san will be here soon?" I asked her because of the sudden comment." Well do you..remem.. " Before Yukiko could even finish I hear a certain girl knocking and yelling at my door." " KARMA-KUN OPEN UP! YOU BETTER NOT DONE SOMETHING TO YUKIKO-SAN! " She kept on yelling at me and I could hear something pelting my windows and I rush to the door and opened it. " Get lost Kai..." before I could even finish my sentence I gotten a snow ball right into my face." Kaiya one and Karma zero. " She laughed as she said that and walked up to me and she then grabbed my shirt.

" What the hell do you want?" I asked her while clenching my fist together." You know what I'm here for, what have you done to Yukiko-san?" As soon as she said, I ignored her and slammed the door in her face and began smirking. " Hey it's not nice to slam a door on a cute beautiful maiden like me." She yelled and I opened the window" Well I don't consider you one of those fello maidens." I said to her and close the window and she stormed off after pelting another snowball at my window.

" Karma-kun you shouldn't of made her mad." You should of letted me to talk to her." She said to me which made me sweatdrop as she does got a point. " Sorry Yukiko-san." "Well next time I see Kaiya-san I let her know what happened okay?" She said to me with a smile and made me smile. " Sure Yukiko-san, sure."

 **Well guys thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed the unique writing style I did and I don't think I might use it again as I think I didn't do good at it but anyway I hhope you really did enjoy and please tell me what you thought about it.**

 **P. S tell me for any missed errors because of auto correct.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
